Wind That Runs on the Dark Hills
by DeaththeKidOCD
Summary: Wind was sure he was living the dream. He had no one to look after, but himself. This all changed one day when he met a she-cat by the name of Silence of Starry Night. Now he finds himself with the hardest choice of his life: Join Silence in the Tribe of Dark Hills, or live his worry-free life? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Wind That Runs On The Dark Hills

Summery: Wind was sure he was living the dream. He had no one to look after, but himself. This all changed one day when he met a she-cat by the name of Silence of Starry Night. Now he finds himself with the hardest choice of his life: Join Silence in the Tribe of Dark Hills, or live his worry-free life?

]`[ ]`[

The ranks in the Tribe are:

Watcher of Bright Stars (Star Watcher) (healer/leader)

Star Watcher To-Be (will become the Star Watcher)

Field Hunters (they hunt)

Den Guards (they fight)

To-Bes (training to either be a Den Guard or Field Hunter)

Kit-Mothers (this one is obvious)

Kits (well, kits)

Wise Ones (elders)

Ones/Those Who Walk Among Stars (The Tribe's version of StarClan/Ancients.)

]`[ ]`[

 **A/N:** Hello there! This is my second written fanfic, tho it might be the first one up. Credit for this idea goes to:

Kira-Queen of Darkness. (If I didn't get that right I'll fix it after I post this.)

Disclaimer: As stated I DID NOT come up with the idea of this story. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me. *goes and sits in Mr. Corner*

]`[ ]`[

The storm raged on outside of Star Watcher's cave.

"Watcher of Bright Stars! I saw something!", River That Trickles Down Mountian cried out, surprising Star Watcher.

"Good job, River. This was your final test, to see if the Star-Walkers would accept you." Star Watcher looked at his apprentice and smiled, knowing she would make a good Star Watcher one day. "What did you see?"

"There were these great monsters, with strange colored pelts, and almost no fur.. They came and destroyed our land, and some Tribe members I didn't know were killed." River shivered, even though the rain outside was warm and very humid.

"Those cats were probably members of the Tribe when you are Star Watcher," Star Watcher explained.

"What? But-"

"What did the rest of your vision show you?"

"Just as the No-Furs were about to attack the camp, a strong wind pushed us out of harm's way. I heard a voice say: ' _In your worst time, seek the roaming wind. It will guide you to safety.'_ What does that mean Star Watcher?"

Star Watcher thought a moment before replying. "It means exactly what it says. The prophecies the Star-Walkers give us are never perfectly clear. If they were, they wouldn't exactly be prophecies now, would they?"

"I guess not." River knew he would always remember everything from this night vividly, as though the Star-Walkers had already chosen when Star Watcher would die.

]`[ ]`[

 **A/N:** Well. That was a fiend to write! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review! I need advice with grammer, so if there is anything wrong, please say so in your review, and I will *hopefully* fix it. -DeaththeKidOCD


	2. Chapter 1 SORRY!

**A/N:** Sorry, am writing this at 22:37 while doing homework, so….yeeaahhhhhh…..

Ah well. Btw, I'm trying with grammar in the story, but the a/n is just gonna be trash. (like me! XD)

So, here goes!

Chapter 1

Wind flew over the moor, hoping he could run fast enough to catch the rabbit he was chasing. _Yes!_ The warm prey-scent washed over him, filling him with satisfaction. * _rustle_ * Wind whirled around, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. A light grey muzzle poked through the bushes.

"Silver! You scared me half to death and back!", Wind exclaimed as he saw the she-cat.

"Mrow!", came the amused reply. "Sorry Wind, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I want to meet back up with Spot before sun-fall."

Wind sighed, but saw how anxious his sister was to get home. "Alright, just let me get my prey. You _did_ hunt right?"

"Of course I did, mouse-brain! You two would skin me alive if I didn't. Besides, we need to feed the kits." Something shone in her eyes when she mentioned the kits. Wind, Spot, and Silver had found them abandoned on the side of a small Thunderpath a moon ago. The kits were weak when they were found, but now they were lively as ever.

"Come on. We'd better start heading back if you want to get there before dark." Wind and Silver gathered their prey and walked back to their little "camp", unaware of the changes in the future.

]`[ ]`[

 **A/N:** So, that concludes this chapter of this story. Sorry I've been a terrible writer, but my phone died and I had to get my laptop, and I had a huge case of writer's block.


End file.
